


It's Only In Your Head You Feel Left Out

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin feels like he doesn't belong in Dan and Brian's relationship, but they prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only In Your Head You Feel Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> lygerzero14 asked: Got a polybomb prompt for ya. Arin's been feeling down and insecure lately. Dan can sing and everyone loves him. Brian is super smart and everyone respects him. Arin feels like he has nothing to offer and is a useless part of their relationship. Brian and Dan prove him wrong (got kinda carried away)

It was one of the day’s where the office was incredibly loud. Nearly all of the grumps were at the office, doing whatever they needed to on their personal projects. Arin was sitting at his desk, doodling random drawings on the computer, procrastinating answering work emails. None of his drawings seemed to turn out the way he wanted, and he was slowly getting extremely irritated with it. 

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face, trying to rub away the increasing pain behind his eyes from stressing himself out. The tablet pen slipped through his fingers, clattering onto the desk, but the sound was lost in the chaos of the office. 

His eyes drifted up and he glanced to Brian’s desk over his computer. He was hunched over it, scribbling onto some random sheets of paper. Dan had pulled a spare chair up next to him, nearly sitting on Brian with how close they were, listening intently to the man’s words. He was staring at Brian with such admiration and love, like he was the most important person in the world. 

Arin’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t surprised that Dan was looking at Brian that way, as he had probably been guilty of doing the same thing at one point or another.

It was no secret that Brian was probably one of the most respected out of the group, despite his love for pissing off his coworkers, he had a certain vibe about him that made people almost instantly want to hear what he had to say.

On the other hand, Arin couldn’t believe that Dan had the nerve to look at Brian like that, being that Dan himself was just as amazing as Brian was, but in a different way. He was an amazing singer and so many people looked up to him as a role model for what they wanted to be, whether it be a performer or just an amazing person.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Arin frowned softly. Dan and Brian had been in a serious relationship far before they even considered bringing Arin into it, and Arin couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t belong. He felt like he was a rock amongst two diamonds. The two of them were amazing, and Arin felt like they deserved better.

It took him a minute or two to notice that someone was calling his name. He shook his head to clear his head and looked back up, making eye contact with Brian and Dan. They were looking at him cautiously, frowning softly, eyebrows furrowed.

Arin hesitantly reached up to his face and wiped away the tears he hadn’t noticed were there. He stood up abruptly and bolted towards the office bathroom, ignoring the “Arin!” called after him. 

The slamming of the door made him jump lightly, and he collapsed against the wall across from the door. His knees were tucked up to his chest and he was burying his face into them, his arms wrapping around his legs. He cursed himself for not locking the door, as he knew that Brian and Dan would be coming after him any second now, wanting to know what happened.

A soft knocking at the door made him instinctively tighten his arms around himself, not answering the knock.

“Arin?” he heard Brian’s voice from the other side of the door, and his tone held so much concern that it made Arin’s chest hurt.

Arin stayed quiet in hopes that they’d leave, but he had no such luck.

“Ar? We’re going to come in,” Dan said softly before slowly opening the door, peeking his head in. His face fell once he saw Arin, and he glanced back to Brian sadly.

The two of them slid into the room carefully, closing the door quietly behind them. Brian walked over to Arin and sat down next to him, unwrapping one of Arin’s arms from his legs and gently lacing their fingers together.

“Baby? Are you okay?” he asked quietly, looking up to Dan and motioning for him to sit on Arin’s other side. Dan complied and wrapped an arm around Arin’s shoulders, rubbing his arm softly.

Arin gave a small shrug in response, still not looking up at either of his boyfriends. He wanted to both push them away and never let them go at the same time, he didn’t know what to do.

“Can you tell us what’s wrong, Big Cat?” Dan asked, pressing a small kiss to Arin’s temple.

Arin mumbled out a reply, but it was too quiet for either Dan or Brian to hear. 

Brian squeezed Arin’s hand and scooted closer to him. “Can you talk a little bit louder, Ar?”

It’s quiet for a minute or so before Arin sat up slightly, looking down at the ground and not making eye contact with the two next to him. “I just… I feel like you guys would be better without me. You’re both so amazing, and I’m just… nothing.”

“Hey, hey,” Dan responded, bringing his free hand up to cup Arin’s face and tilt his head up. “You are so amazing. You are one of the most amazing men I have ever been able to meet, and I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you. You’ve made me better. You’ve made Brian and I better.” 

He said it with such determination and love that Arin’s eyes filled with tears again.

Brian smiled and leaned over to rest his head on Arin’s shoulder. “Dan is right. You’re funny and kind and so full of compassion, and I am so honored to know you. We love you so much.”

Tears slip down Arin’s face but he smiled despite it, his heart beating rapidly with how much love he felt for them. He laughed quietly and tightened his grip on Brian’s hand, bringing his other hand to twine with Dan’s.

“I love you both so much. I’m sorry I get like this sometimes, I can’t help it.”

Dan shook his head and tightened his arm around Arin. “Don’t be sorry. We’re always here for you, okay? If you ever feel like this again, please tell one of us. We love you.”

Arin grinned and leaned into Dan, “Okay.”

Brian smiled as well and placed a kiss on Arin’s cheek. “Now that that’s taken care of, do you guys want to come over for dinner? We can order take out and just watch movies and cuddle.”

“That sounds amazing, Bri.”


End file.
